


Catfished?

by BBCGirl657



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF
Genre: F/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie is a no nonsense girl, so when she gets a friend request from someone claiming to be Jared Leto, she immediately calls bullshit. But as time goes on, she loses her heart to them. Is she really talking to Jared? What will she do if it turns out to be Jared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfished?

**Author's Note:**

> So...I really love the TV show Catfish and while I was watching tonight, this popped into my head.

I have no idea what possessed me to get a Kik account.

It was probably because Lizzie convinced me I needed one, because it meant that I could talk to people all around the world and get to know them and blah, blah, blah.

Anyway, I was sitting at home when my phone buzzed.

I picked it up and saw an alert from Kik saying that Jared Leto had friend requested me. I rolled my eyes and deleted it. 

Yeah right, like Jared Leto would want to follow me on Kik. 

It probably wasn’t even him in the first place. 

There was no way in was him. 

I’ve seen Catfish and I am not falling for it. 

* * *

A few days later, it happened again. 

I sighed and accepted the friend request and got a message immediately. 

_Echelon? – JL_

I rolled my eyes. 

It was just as I suspected. 

Someone was pretending to Jared, probably in hopes of getting into some girl’s pants. 

I immediately logged onto his Instagram and didn’t see a post about him making a Kik account. I texted Lizzie and said, “Some person on Kik is messaging me claiming to be Jared Leto”. 

“Oh my god! What if it is him?!” she replied.

“There’s no post on his Twitter or Instagram or anything”, I told her. 

“Okay…but what if it is him?” she asked. 

“Do you know you sound certifiable right now?” I asked her, “There’s no way in hell Jared Leto got bored and thought ‘hey, I should create a Kik account and not mention it to anyone’. They asked me if I’m an Echelon”.

“Well I suppose that could be seen as a red flag”, she said, “Okay, so maybe it’s not him. Are you going to block the person, because what if it _is_ him?” 

“I highly doubt it though”, I said. 

“Just give the person a chance”, Lizzie insisted. 

“FINE. But if this ends badly, I’m blaming you”, I said and sent her a glaring emoji. I took a deep breath and pulled up my Kik app. 

_Hi – KF_

It took me 10 minutes to get a reply. 

_Sorry. I was in the studio. Phones aren’t allowed. :( - JL_

Another red flag went up in my mind. 

That was a common excuse for someone pretending to be a musician. 

_How are you? – JL_

_I’m good – KF  
_

_What’s your name? – JL  
_

_Katherine, but my friends usually just call me Katie – KF  
_

_Where are you right now? – JL_

I bit my lip, unsure of how much information to give to the person on the other side.

_At my house. ;) – KF  
_

_Cheeky little Kitten – JL_

My heart skipped a beat. 

That sounded like something the real Jared would say. 

_Meow – KF  
_

_Let me see your claws – JL_

I pulled up the camera and snapped a picture of my nails before sending it to them. 

_Those would feel fucking amazing scratching down my back – JL  
_

_Pleasure you with pain? – KF_

The person on the other side was silent for a couple of minutes. 

_Shit, sorry. I’ve got to go. Shannon is giving me weird looks and asking me questions. I’ll Kik you later – JL_

I frowned. I was starting to have fun with that. 

_Have a nice day, Kitten. ;) – JL_

My head dropped onto the back of my sofa as I sighed. 

I still wasn’t sure I was talking to the actual Jared, but that short conversation had been…fun. 

Even if it wasn’t Jared, the person on the other end could keep up with me and obviously had a similar mind to mine. 

I felt like I could be the real me when I was talking to them. I mentally slapped myself. I had talked to them for 20 minutes and I was already falling for them. 

If I lost my heart to them and it ended up being someone else…I was in for a world of hurt.


End file.
